being human
by chelsealuv44
Summary: i sorta took this storie off my mate( stole it i mean) she is gunna kill me when she see dis ting@!@@!##@ help! i sorta stole her laptop! she is also sooooo obsessed with mitchell from being human she tinks he is pppp peng!


As the saying goes, it's never good to keep things bottled up inside you, eventually it will eat away at you, until there is nothing left. I was never good at telling people what I was thinking or feeling, then again, who is?

I remember everything, like it was yesterday, as clear as the sun shine on a summer's day. A group of house mates, a growing family, nothing could break them apart, there was Nina and George, soon to be parents… Annie, a talkative ghost, Mitchell and I a great couple, also soon to be parents. 3 species, built for destruction and havoc upon each other, getting on like a perfectly normal family on a normal day…

I was getting ready for a long tiring day at work, performing my usual 3 day routine; I was just about to leave the front door when I was stopped by Mitchell,

"Why don't you ever bother asking me or George to drive you to work Chloe, it will save you the journey," he asked

"Because if I take the car I am most likely to be caught in a traffic jam, whereas if I walk I will get into work quicker," I replied, I turned to leave the front door but Mitchell grabbed my wrist,

"Where do you think you are going," he said

"Where I always go on a Tuesday, to work," I replied

"Chloe you have got to be joking if you are going in that state," he sighed "you are going for your scan, your boss left a message saying that they will lock the door if you turn up on the street,"

"Look I want to walk, I like walking weather you like it or not," I said

"Nope," Mitchell turned the key in the door and took it out "I wont let you leave that front door,"

"Mitchell," I moaned, I tried taking the keys out of his hand but his grip grew tighter, "please!"

"No!" he said, he swung me around and urged me to go back into the kitchen, I moaned, Nina smiled at me,

"Come on Chloe I have to go to, you are not the only one complaining," she said

"It's not that Nina, I just want to keep my mind occupied so I don't have to think about the morning sickness and the migraines," I said

"Cant you just not think about them Chloe or is it that you just don't want to," said Annie

"I can't keep sitting down and doing nothing because it will eventually get on my nerves, I am way too active to be doing something like that," I said "you know what it is, once a monkey always a monkey,"

"Chloe, forget it if you are walking to A&E," said George

"And why's that?" I moaned

"Mitchell wont allow you to leave," said Annie, I moaned, I turned around face Mitchell

"Give me the keys!" I said

"Chloe forget it," he said

"Mitchell!" I said, slightly raising my voice

"No, the only keys you are allowed to have is the garage keys and they wont be much use to you anyway," he said, I raised an eye brow to him, I wasn't amused

"Chloe you can look at me that way all you want, you won't change my mind," he said

"Let me walk outside to the shop at least," I said, trying to keep a strait face, just barely succeeding,

"Me to," said Nina all of a sudden "I will watch her, she won't leave the road as far as I am concerned,"

"Ok, but don't be too long," said Mitchell finally

Nina grabbed the keys, we left the house, and we laughed as the wind blew in our faces,

"Nina, do you really think we are going to the shops," I said

"No did you think I was really going to watch you?" she said "I have been looking for an excuse to leave the front door for the past few weeks, I know what you mean, it's not easy having a were-wolf baby inside you,"

"How do you think I feel, I am carrying a vampire baby inside me, I have been trying to not think about blood for weeks, I have been feeding off rats just to forget about the cravings," I said

"Touché," she said "they think just because we are pregnant we can't do anything for ourselves,"

"True, but then again we might actually need to pop into the shop to make it look like we have been some where," she nodded, I turned around to see if anyone was looking out the window, "Nina I will wait outside ok," I said, she went inside, I listened to the sounds of the cars passing by not realizing Mitchell walking down the road,

"It don't take an hour to go to the shops," he said, I jumped in surprise,

"It has really been that long?" I said, I went into the shop to see Nina still looking, "Nina!" I shouted "come on!" her head snapped up, she walked out looking perfectly calm and innocent, we turned around to go back to the house, but the car war right behind us, I rolled my eyes

Nina smiled at me first then George then Mitchell; she grabbed my arm and tugged me into the back of the car, I gave in eventually, we climbed in and put our seat belts on, we left for the hospital, she text me to look at her my head snapped up, she pulled a face, I sniggered under my breath, I pulled a face she giggled, Mitchell looked around at us to see what all the giggling was about we looked out the window smiling, I text Nina saying to tap George on the head, she did,

"Chloe what do you want," he said

"I have got a question, it's a really good question, I am not joking it is an awesome question," I said

"What?" he asked

"How long did we really at the shops?" I asked

"An hour," he said pulling into the car park, Nina and I sniggered, "its not bloody funny," we stopped sniggering, we tried to remain with a strait face, but failed

I ducked down into my coat to try and hide my facial expression but Mitchell had already opened the side door, I climbed out trying to look innocent, so did Nina, we looked at each other for a fraction of a second, we burst out laughing, I grabbed on to Mitchell for some support,

"ok ladies the joke is over now," he said, we laughed even more, Nina slowly staggered to her feet again, we eventually stopped laughing, we had muffled giggles to each other on the way inside, Stacy at the reception stopped us,

"Girls what was all that laughing about, we could all hear you from in here, even them in the back room could hear you hyenas," she said

"Well basically, it all started when we left t go to the shops this morning, we spent about an hour down there and we think it is funny, not really sure why but, someone has to break the jacquard moments," I said, Mitchell wrapped his arm around my waist again, we sat down on the chairs in the corner of the room, Nina and George sat at the end of the room to us, me and Nina exchanged glances every now and again, Mitchell kissed my forehead, I smiled at each time the baby kicked, I loved every moment of it, Nina was falling asleep in George's arms, he was gently rubbing her stomach, her heart beat easy and relaxed, I felt like I was floating on air, I fell asleep in Mitchell's arms about an hour after sleeping I woke up in the house again…

I woke up on the settee, Nina was on the chair still asleep, her breathing steady, I could hear George, Mitchell and Annie walking through the front door, I shuffled to make myself comfortable.

Mitchell walked in and placed the bags down quietly, I shut my eyes again to pretend I was asleep, he came up to me, I felt him staring directly in my face, I tried to fight the temptation to open my eyes, when I thought he moved away I opened my eyes to still find him there,

"Chloe you are not very good at pretending to be asleep," he whispered, I smiled "if you want to pretend to be properly asleep you need to remember I will always know, if you move I will hear you, I can tell if you are asleep or awake," he kissed me,

"What time is it?" I asked, he took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to me, it was 6:41 pm, I was shocked how could I have been asleep for 4 hours, he left the room, I looked over to Nina who was crying for some reason, I got up and moved to her side, "Nina, its fine, shhh you are ok," I comforted

"Chloe, I think I am going to be sick," she said, I helped her up, she ran up the stairs and to the bathroom, I could hear her being sick, it made me feel ill, George was up there with her, I could hear them talking, Mitchell sat at the table, I sat on his lap, I put my head on his shoulder,

"What's up," he asked

"I don't feel too good," I moaned, he smiled at me,

"You will get used to it," he said, he stroked my hair, I felt a teardrop fall down my face, "hey, hey why are you crying," he said calmly

"I don't feel to good, my head is spinning, I think I am going to faint," I cried, I got up and bolted up the stairs and through the toilet door, I just about made it to the toilet, as I was being sick Mitchell came in and gently rubbed the center of my back, I stopped being sick, I wiped my mouth with tissue paper and threw it down the toilet, I flushed the toilet and leaned against it, Mitchell handed me a glass of water, he sat by me with a wet flannel, I leaned against him, he gasped a little,

"wow, Chloe you are burning up," he said, Annie came through the door with an ice pack


End file.
